Yer safe now
by SarcasticFanGirl4
Summary: What if Harry hadn't been raised by the Dursleys? What if our favorite half-giant had taken over instead? Short series of one-shots in the life of Harry and Hagrid.
1. Hello Harry

Hello, Harry

Hagrid roared in on the motorcycle. "What happened?" The wreckage of the Potter's home lay around his feet. He felt a tear rolling down. And them just getting ready to enjoy Harry's birthday. He sobbed and heaved, cursing whoever did this to his dear friends. Lily, always ready to listen to the half-giant, and James, a friend when no one else would be. And Harry. Since he first met the little tyke, Harry had taken a liking to old Hagrid, cooing and giggling when tossed high in the air, with Lily anxiously watching nearby; he could practically hear the child now. He looked up. He ran through the rubbage towards the sound, and saw Harry lying there, obviously confused. Wait, where had this scar come from? How was Harry still alive?! Harry giggled and reached his tiny arms towards his friend.

…

"I don't really know what we should do with him, Albus." Minerva McGonagall paced through the office, tiring Dumbledore's eyes. He thought for a minute, and finally said, "He has family. His mother had a muggle sister, who is now married with a child of her own. I'm sure they would gladly take him in."

Hagrid stopped playing "got-yer-nose" with Harry, much to the baby's annoyance, and looked up. "Are you sure they will take _good_ care of him, though? I couldn't bear anything happening to James and Lily's son," as Harry grabbed the half-giant's thumb.

"I will investigate if you insist, my friend," Dumbledore sighed. "One of us should keep him tonight, though."

Hagrid smiled at the baby in his arms. "I'll do it, professor."

…

"Are you sure about this, Albus?" McGonagall wrung her hands.

"We'll see Minerva." Dumbledore smiled.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading!**

Hagrid bustled around the hut. He checked, fluffed up that pillow, and lit the candles. He picked up Harry, then ran to the door and opened to Dumbledore, McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick. "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Harry giggled. "Hewo!" Hagrid chuckled. Harry hadn't started talking until a month ago, but he already loved hearing the little tyke speak.

"And how are you Hagid?" Professor Sprout asked as she took Harry and settled down on the couch.

"Oh, I'm fine as always, professor. Are ya sure you want to hold him like that?" the half-giant asked anxiously. As Harry started sucking his thumb, Hagrid ran to the room the house-elves had helped him build for Harry. He came back and plopped the pacifier in Harry's mouth.

" Hagrid, relax. I'm not a grandma of four for no reason, you know." Professor Sprout started baby-talking to Harry and seriously listened to his replies until Flitwick took him. The little professor placed Harry on the ground and watched him stand and toddle around a bit. The teachers of Hogwarts laughed.

…

Hagrid called out "Who want cake?" All the professors reached for Harry, Hagrid getting there first, and the boy was put in a high chair Hagrid had built himself, (and only the first three had broken!). Hagrid ran to his small kitchen and came back out holding a large blue birthday cake. "Happy Birthday to ya, Harry!" Harry's eyes went wide at this giant cake.

"Mine! Oh, thank you, Hagwid!" Hagrid beamed at the small boy. Professor Flitwick pulled out a small cone-shaped hat. "I hear that muggles wear these at birthday parties." He ceremonially placed the hat on Harry's giggling head.

"I've got something for ya, too Harry." Hagrid pulled out a basket with a small, black, furry puppy. "I thought we could call him something fearsome."

"Fang!" Harry proclaimed as the little dog started licking his face. Fang wagged his little tail so hard, he knocked over the lit cake. Hagrid had been so excited he had forgotten to have Harry blow out the candles, and the floor caught fire. Professor McGonagall whipped out her wand and put the fire out.

Hagrid looked ashamed.

"Sorry, Harry. I shouldn't 'a' done that." He sighed and sniffed a little. Dumbledore piped up from behind the other professors. "Don't worry, my friend. Accio cake!" A chocolate cake flew into the window of the hut from the Hogwarts kitchen. Harry giggled.

…

Hours later, Hagrid carried a sleepy, chocolate-covered toddler to the washroom. He gave Harry a quick bath and tucked the boy into bed. Would the Dursleys have given Harry a better birthday? Dumbledore had said they seemed to lavish affection on their child, but by that time Harry refused to leave Hagrid. Oh, well. Harry was safe, and that's all that mattered.

 **So, what do y'all think? Any suggestions? Feel free to pm me or let me know in reviews.**


	3. Unwilling Scholar

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you keep reading! I'll try to an update every 5-10 days**

"Do I gotta?" whined Harry. Hagrid sighed. The four-year-old simply refused to sit down.

"Harry, you hafta learn how to read. Everyone does." Hagrid really hadn't expected this part to be hard. Everyone needed to know how to read, but Harry just wouldn't

"Don't wanna! I wanna play with Fang!"

"You can play with Fang after telling me the alphabet."

"A,B,D,F" Harry said, obviously only paying attention to his canine friend.

"That's not right. Siddown." Harry complied, on the verge of tears. The world could be so unfair sometimes.

Hagrid felt terrible. It took all his willpower to not let his boy go play. He sighed. If only there was some way to just magic the knowledge into Harry. He looked up.

"Harry, remember what I told ya about yer mum and dad?"

"Yeah! They were great wizards! I wanna be just like'em!" Harry picked up a stick and started wooshing it around, like he was a wizard from one of his picture books. Hagrid smiled. Harry was so cute when he did that!

"Well, every wizard has to learn how to read!"

"Really?"

"Well how did ya think they learned those spells?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Magic?"

Hagird chuckled. "No, they learn magic with spells. And they learn spells with books!" Hagrid smiled, proud of his clever ploy.

Harry ran to his room. He came back wearing a pointy paper hat covered in stars and moons. Harry had made it himself after Dumbledore had let the boy watch a muggle movie, something called _Fantasia_ , when Hagrid went to visit his mum. "Ready!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon going over the letters until Harry could recite the alphabet.

…

"Wonderful, Harry!" McGonagall clapped as he recited the whole alphabet.

"Very good. Pass the mustard, Minerva." Dumbledore smiled as the condiment in question flew towards him. Tonight's staff dinner included sandwiches, and of course treacle tart, Harry's favorite. The professors loved the little boy, and made the effort to come to dinner in the summer. Even Professor Trelawney came down sometimes. Harry wasn't quite old enough to eat with the students during term, of course, when he ate at home.

The professors talked and laughed, including Harry in all their conversations. Hagrid was proud of his intelligent boy. Harry Potter was going to be a great wizard someday.


	4. Lost!

"No, Harry, ya can't come with me."

"But Hagrid!"

He sighed. The eight-year-old wouldn't listen.

Harry stomped his foot. "You promised you would take me sometime!"

"The Forbidden Forest is too dangerous for a lad like you, Harry. I said I'd take you when you're older."

"Fine. Promise you'll be back soon?"

"O'course. Fang, look after 'im"

...

Hagrid returned home after a long day. It had taken ages to find the new mother unicorn. Dumbledore always wanted to know what creatures were in the forest, and a new unicorn was definitely important.

He trudged into the hut and flopped on a large chair. He closed his eyes for a moment.

They snapped open. Harry should be on his lap by now. "Harry!

No response.

" Harry!"

Hagrid kept calling his name as he searched around the hut. No response.

He looked toward the forest.

...

"Harry! Where are ya?" Hagrid's heart thumped loudly. How could he lose his boy? Where was Fang?

"I shoulda brought im wit me. I shoulda locked the door. Where is he?"

Maybe the centaurs had seen him. What if he accidentally insulted them? You could never tell with a centaur.

He picked up his pace.

...

As heentered the clearing, Hagrid breathed a sigh of relief. Fang was there.

"Did ya see him, boy? Where's Harry?"

 _Gallumph, gallumph, clip clop, clip clop_

Firenze the centaur rode majestically into the clearing with a strange bundle on his back

"Harry!"

Hagrid carefully lifted his boy off Firenze' back.

"Thank ya for findin him! Sorry he bothered ya." He glared at the boy in his arms, then gave him a playful noogie.

The majestic centaur laughed. "He was not a trouble. The most entertaining person I've met in years. But stay out of this forest unless Hagrid is with you. It can be a dangerous place."

 **AN: Look up noogie if you need to. It's pretty Hagrid.**


	5. Zoo trip

**AN: Everything past this point will be rewrites of the original.**

"Hagrid, I'm booooored." Ten-year-old Harry sighed. Fang looked up for a minute, then went back to his nap.

"Well, how abou we gota the zoo?"

"Again? We've been to the Scamander Zoo loads of times!"

Hagrid thought a minute, then brightened up. "Why don't we gota the muggle zoo? Dumbledore told me abou it."

"How's it different?"

"They've got some strange animals. Dumbledore said there were elephants an giraffes an maybe a panda."

"A what, a what, and what?"

"I have no idear. Let's find out together, then."

…

"Hagrid, I don't believe it! Look!" Harry pointed to the elephant. "What's this one?"

"Uh, the sign says tha's the elephant."

"What's that long thing hanging off it's face? It's like a snake-nose thing!" Hagrid smiled at the excited boy. That gave him an idea.

"They've got snakes, ya know."

"Really? Can we go see them?" Hagrid looked up with his practiced "Bambi eyes." They almost never worked, but it was worth trying.

…

A fat boy was already in the snake house with his parents. "Why won't it do anything? Make it move!"

The dad tapped on the glass. The boy started pounding on the glass "Move!"

The boy got diappointed and walked away.

"Sorry about him." Harry looked at the sign. "You're from Brazil? Have you ever been there?" The snake shook its head. "Wait, you can understand me? Hagrid alwys talks to animals, but they never say anything back." The snake nodded.

"Mum! Dad! Look at what the snake's doing!" The fat boy rushed back, knocking Harry over. Harry just wanted that poor snake to be left alone. The glass vanished. The boy fell in. Harry smiled and picked up his broken glasses. The dad looked around and saw Harry on the ground, and got in his face "Did you do this? Did you hurt my son? Well?!"

Harry was too stunned to answer. No one had ever treated him like this before. Hagrid strode over. "Is there problem, 'Arry?" The dad shook visibly, terrified of this huge man.

"No, I was just helping your son up. I'll be going now.." He made a hasty exit.

"Hagrid, what happened? Why did the glass disappear?"

Ah, time to explain magic to his boy.


	6. It's time

**AN: Ok, this is probably going to be my favorite thay I write!**

"Yer a wizard, Harry."

"Well, of course I am, Hagrid! You said my mum and dad were, so..."

"It doesn't allays work tha way, ya know. Some witches an wizards have muggle parents, but have magical power, anyway."

"Really? I wonder what that's like. Maybe someday I'll meet one of those wizards!"

"Maybe ya will. Yer old enough now that we'll be getting yer Hogwarts any day, now."

…

Hagrid's prediction was right, and the next morning, Harry woke up to find an owl sitting patiently on his windowsill with a letter tied to its leg. It was addressed to

Mr. Harry Potter

His Room

Groundskeeper's Hut

Hogwarts

The happy boy ran to Hagrid's room and flung himself on top the sleeping man. "Hagrid! It came! It came!"

"Well, open it, then" the groggy half-giant mumbled.

"Oh, this is a reaallllly long list of stuff. How are we gonna afford all this? Where are we gonna get it all?"

"Go put on yer clothes. We're goin ta Diagon Alley."

…

After a trip to Gringott's, it was time for Harry to buy his supplies. They collected all the required items with little incident, although his wand had been a bit of a problem. Hagrid would have to figure out later how to explain You-Know-Who to his boy.

"Hagrid, it says here I can get a pet if I want. Can we get that next?"

"O'course, Harry, although ya won't be forgetting yer friend Fang, now, will ya?"

"Don't be silly, Hagrid. Who says this won't be Fang's friend ? I don't want him to get lonely when I'm in school." Hagrid smiled at Harry. He was always so thoughtful of others. Maybe he'd be a good Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. He couldn't wait to see and be there for Harry's Sorting.

As they stepped into the shop, all sorts of animals were around. They had cats and toads and mice and bats and "Owls!" Harry ran over to the birds.

"Practical, too. They can carry letters fer ya."

Harry gazed at a snowy white owl, and it stared back. "Hagrid, can I have that one?"

"She's a beauty. Promise to write to me when I have trips?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Then you'll need an owl. Let's get 'er."

 **AN: What do y'all think? I have one more chapter planned, and that might be the end. Should I end or keep going into Harry's teenage years? I'll take all comments into account.**


	7. Time to go to Hogwarts

"Are ya ready, Harry?" Hagrid smiled as the boy carefully packed all his things.

"I think I've got everything." He handed over the list. Hagrid always forgot something they ended up needing, so Harry had gotten into the habit of making lists for these things.

"Books?"

"Check."

"Owl food?"

"Check."

"Robes?"

"Check."

"Wand?"

"Here" Harry flourished it a little, knocking over a clock. "Oops."

"Hedwig?"

"Of course!"

"Let's be off, then."

…

"Got yer ticket?"

"Right here, Hagrid."

"I need to be getting on to Hogwarts, then. See that family there?" Pointing to a red-headed hoard.

"Yes."

"Follow them, they know what ta do."

"Do you really have ta go, Hagrid?"

"Gotta make sure everythin's ready an be there to greet the firs years."

Harry threw his arms around the half-giant, burying his face. Hagrid sniffled a little. He knelt down, eye-to-eye with his child. "Yer gonna be a great wizard, Harry. Ye'll love Hogwarts, and I'll be there."

"Yes, Hagrid." The boy was terrified, but obeyed, walking up to the mother of the red-headed family. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter. Can you please tell me where Platform 9 and ¾ is?"

She pointed the way, telling him to follow her son.

Hagrid smiled. Harry was so polite. He watched with a tear in his eye as Harry ran through the wall. He turned and sighed. Time to go to Hogwarts.

 **AN: Hogwarts at last! Should this be the end? Should we keep watching as Harry navigates the halls of his magical school? PM or review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
